meaningful nothings
by teary-eyedgodess
Summary: A story in shuichi's point of view on yuki and their sexual/emotional relationship. this fic is a work in progress and will have lots of lemmony goodness in chapter 2 XD ohh and some dialogue. REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people T.E here!

It's been a really long time since I've written anything I guess I've been preoccupied (lazy) I have decided to stop being lazy and start writing again so I'm going to try and write a gravitation fic. Yes it is my first gravi fic and it's a really short one. I'm just trying to get some ideas out and with some reviews (I am trying to reach a certain number of review) maybe I can continue this fic. Therefore think of this chapter as a prologue. I'm sure you didn't click onto this fic to read my excuses so here you go hope you enjoy it and please review, thanks.

-

P.S with all the talk of the Olympics this story has some Olympic puns in it, so have fun!

-

-

-

* * *

Chapter 1

His thrusts are so hard and powerful; every time he plunges into me it feels like he's moving closer. Closer to what, I don't know maybe one of my internal organs. As ridiculous it may sound it kind of feels like he's pounding right against my stomach with that beautiful long, hard, thick cock. I know this isn't the ideal thing to be thinking of while I'm getting my ass fucked but it's keeping me from Cumming. I know once I start focusing on how amazing this feels I'm going to explode all over him and myself.

I feel like I am in a whole new world, a world were only he and I exist. I honestly don't even know what time it is or if its day or night my eyes are shut so tightly and haven't opened since I watched him slide his appendage into me. We have been going at this for hours and there is nothing I rather be doing right now, its like the Olympics both of us fighting for gold but in this case both of us fighting to reach our blissful climax.

I can feel the rhythm in his thrusts slow down so I push my hips down to meet with his letting him know not to stop. He is exhausted I can tell, his movements are wild and desperate, desperate to cum. I won't let him thou and he knows it I won't let him, not until I am completely satisfied. I was satisfied about three hours ago and yet we won't stop. I'm getting tired too but every time he slows down I make him keep going at our fast pace.

He is enjoying this so much and so am I. Is it because I'm a slut? Easy? Maybe I love the feeling of a thick hard cock in my tiny ass hole because I'm a whore. This is all I've been doing my whole life… its all I know and it's what I'm good at… my special talent at the elementary school talent show. Well that is what my classmates would say and some even do to me along with my father…. and my neighbor… and his son… and his son's best friend… and even my own best friend. Times are not like that anymore, I only let one man fuck me and it definitely no longer is my best friend hiro.

That man is Yuki Usegai, the love of my life, the beholder of my body the cock in my ass. The wonderful and strapping, man with a massive penis hammering into me. It feels so good… oh so good it's almost too much to take. This pleasure is outrageous…oh God the bliss… oh shit I'm going to cum.

"Ahh!...fuck…yuki.. I-I-.."

"I… know…"

"Ahhhhhhhh Nggggg… y..uki…ohhhhh"

Well there we have it; I won the gold and with a loud moan he cums as well, ending up with the silver.

* * *

Oh kay so please tell me what you think! Review please! I will definitely take everything into consideration. REVIW REVIEW!

XOXO T.E XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some nothings are meaningful

The next morning I woke up stiff and filthy, yuki and I must have gone at it again before we both passed out. I'm so exhausted thank God I don't have to go into the studio today, Badluck just finished and released our latest album so for the past three months we've been on tour. I just got home last night and you can obviously see what kind of welcome home party I had, a party in which I am willing to attend over and over again. Rolling over to my other side I come face to face with an angel. He's best described as an angel when he's sleeping because once he is up and about he puts on that devils scowl. That scowl gives off the impression that he wants to eat your soul or hurt your children either one is accurate. This is probably not the best way to describe someone you love more then yourself but it's the honest to God truth. Yuki looks absolutely gorgeous with his hair out of place, slight lip pout and a soft expression, the kind that says he doesn't have a care in the world. Even with my sore and bruised behind this doesn't prevent the ideas that are running through my mind.

Slowly and sensually I glide my right hand from the mattress to his smooth and toned hip. I begin to caress him with the hopes that he will wake up sooner because I'm getting harder by the second just thinking about how much power he has in those hips. Instead of wasting time I go straight for what I want most, I grab his cock in my hand and begin to pump slowly. His facial expression starts to change but I think he believes he's still in a dream. I squeeze slightly harder and pump faster, this time he scrunches his face and opens his mouth. As much as I love to watch his face as I pleasure him I know I'm not going to get off on this alone. I sigh and shift closer to him so my now swollen member is up against his cock and my fisted hand. I let go of his single appendage and take hold of both his and mine then proceed to pump again. This causes him to flutter his eyes open and look straight into my eyes which are glazing over.

"…nghh…" I manage to say as he takes hold of the tips of our members and begins pumping while I fist our lower lengths.

"Good morning" he says haughtily giving me a kiss that practically sets my body on fire, see I told you he was the devil.

"mor…nghh…" I can hardly say.

He's pumping faster and I let go of our shafts, leaving him to do all the work, he smirks and rolls on top of me smothering our heated flesh together. We kiss once again and I hook my legs around his waist only to have him place them higher onto his broad shoulders. I moan louder to tell him to hurry it up because our foreplay is almost enough to bring me to my climax.

"ahhh!... ohhhh" I scream surprised that he hasn't taken the time to prepare me. He gives me one hard thrust and I want to cry, I'm so bruised and it hurts and yet I'm still standing tall (if you catch my drift).

I look up at him hoping he sees the pain in my eyes maybe he'll have sympathy and go slower but he just grabs my ankles and pushes them towards my head then continues to pound viciously. I grind my teeth to suppress a groan but I still produce a sound close to a strangled cat.

"God… yu…kiii" I moan, clutching the bed sheets.

He looks down at me with lustful eyes and licks his lips, Yuki knows his harsh thrusts are hurting me but he also knows I would never tell him to stop.

"…your such a tease shu…" he says to me, I can't make out any form of a reply so I just squeeze my eyes shut and pray that he slows down.

"…you know you're not as tight… nghh… as you use to be…" I hear him say once again. He grabs my ankles and forces my legs together then slings both of my feet over his one shoulder causing my whore hole to tighten up.

"much… better…" he moans pounding wildly this time.

" ahh…I…I'm…cum!" I say trying to form as much of a sentence in this situation.

I pant heavily trying to relax while listening to Yuki moan loudly. I can barely breath suddenly he shifts the angle of his thrusts and he hits my core causing a sea of stars behind my eye lids.

"AHHH… FUCK!...OHHH…." I howl shouting my cum up into the air to only have it splatter back down onto my milky thighs. He continues to fuck me until he to orgasms, I slide my legs off his shoulders and just wait for him to collect himself. Minutes later he gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets off my body and heads to the bathroom.

So, I lay here tired and with the urge to shit this always happens when Yuki and I get wild in the morning I get up feeling yuki's cum drip out of my ass, well I hope it's cum. I climb out of bed and make my way to the bathroom; I push the door open and walk in. I watch Yuki stand over the toilet and grab hold of his member before looking over at me.

"Get out brat! I need to piss" he barks at me but I just walk over to him anyways. I know he hates it when I invade his privacy but I've seen him naked and doing personal things before so what makes this any different.

"Get out." He warns again but none the less starts to pee. I shift behind him and take hold of his member still aiming it at the toilet bowl. He shivers slightly and abruptly stops urinating.

"Let me do it for you" I whisper and kiss his shoulder blade.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye and sighs, I look down and he starts the piss flow again. I smile and rub his lower belly as he tinkles, we've been living together for three years and I know every inch of his body. I'm completely comfortable with doing these kinds of things for him even though he doesn't want to admit it I know Yuki loves this type of devotion. I shake him once then shake him again to make sure he's done. He turns around and kisses my forehead tenderly then shoves me out of the bathroom. I slide to a sit against the washroom door and listen to the shower turn on awaiting my turn to use the facilities.

Oh kay chapter 2 is up and I'm working on chapter 3 I really would appreciate the reviews. Thanks for whomever reviewed I'm going to continue this story even if it's for a three or some audience XD sooooo review please tell me what you think!!

T.E


End file.
